The Abomination
by Brenzo Ironfist
Summary: two years after the events on L6-3815-4B, and Jaina is on a new planet with new problems...


Jaina was running through the streets of some god forsaken city, but she was not alone there was at least a full squad of marines behind her. She was about 22 or so she thought it had been years since she cared about time, she had an athletic build and dirty blonde hair. She was once a sergeant, and before that she was a scientist for Weyland-Yutani, but now she was an abomination, she had been injected with xenomorph DNA after she had "given birth" to Sigma. Sigma was a praetorian who became a queen after Jaina left. Jaina ducked into on of the side alleys looking for the only person, or thing that would help her. His name was Brenzo, he was an elder of a race of hunters that was exiled for helping her, he was Jaina's only friend and ally she had, Jaina's sister was dead, killed by an asshole who said he would protect them both, but even he became one of Weyland's pawns. She continued running until she had eventually lost the marines. She stopped to catch her breath and looked around in the alley.

"You know, it would be a lot easier to hide if you didn't try to kill everyone that looked like him" a familiar voice said just above Jaina. She smiled and looked up to Brenzo.

"You know sometimes I'm glad I was implanted with that chip" Jaina said as Brenzo dropped down in front of her; the chip she was talking about was when they first met, he captured her and took her hostage, then she was implanted with a chip that allowed her to understand his language and culture "And I'm sorry he sounded like him too"

Brenzo removed his mask, his aging spines were longer than when they were on the jungle planet, and his upper left mandible was missing. "I told you, I'm still working on finding him, and I know he is on this planet"

"Okay, can I have my mask then?" Jaina asked and Brenzo handed her the mask she was given after she became blooded, not that it mattered, it was just a basic mask with basic sensors. "Thank you" Jaina said and put on the mask.

Brenzo nodded, replaced his mask and cloaked himself as he heard footsteps approaching. Jaina turned on the heat sensors and saw the marines coming. She quickly put the mask in her pack and ran. She stopped suddenly feeling an incredible pain ringing in her skull, she saw a vision of Sigma chained and in a research station as well as Dirge, who was a runner without a tail, both were being examined and Sigma was being forced to create an egg sack. Jaina's vision ended and she was grabbed by the arms and brought to her feet. She snapped her eyes open seeing several pulse rifles pointed in her face. She then felt cuffs clamped around her wrists, behind her back. Then, she was put into a police vehicle and brought to a research station. About halfway there, one of the marines took out a syringe and I injected Jaina with it. "Ow," she yelped at the unexpected injection. "What…the fu-"Jaina said as she lost consciousness

Brenzo followed the shuttle to the research station and watched as the marines carried Jaina's limp body into the station.

Jaina came to her head still pounding from whatever she was injected with she tried to rub her temple but found her arms and legs restrained. Her eyes snapped open and saw the others in the room all with face huggers attached to them; then she saw a scientist approaching her with another in his hands its finger like appendages outstretched as it neared her head. When the face hugger was right up to Jaina's face it was released it dropped onto her, making it look like it had latched on, and then it turned and latched onto the scientist. His startled cry was muffled by the face hugger's body. Jaina smiled and pulled on the restraints finding they still wouldn't budge, and she didn't know how to tap into the extra strength given to her by the xenomorph DNA. A group of scientists and androids came in and restrained the unconscious scientist to one of the tables. Then, they injected Jaina again and she fell unconscious.

Jaina came to from the injection and rubbed her head. "Ugh, hello?" she called looking around, her vision blurred from the anesthetic. She got no response and stood up looking around in the empty room. She attempted a step, but nearly fell over and leaned against the wall. She heard the door open and looked over to it a group of androids came in. "What do you want?" she asked as her vision started to clear.

"Your cooperation, Jaina" one of the androids said

Jaina glared at the androids. "Hehe, you're funny, you say that just so you can say you warned me didn't you? I know you guys honestly don't give a shit if I cooperate or not" Jaina swung her fist at one android, it grabbed her fist, and before she could react it bent her arm and spun behind her and cuffed both of her wrists. With no support, Jaina fell to her knees and looked to the androids; they lifted her into the air and brought her out f the room and into a different one and strapped her down to the chair in the room. Jaina pulled on the restraints, and looked around an android stood in the door talking with someone then turned around and entered the room; she saw a slight mirage behind the android and smiled.

"Okay Jaina I'm just going to-Argh" the android was cut off as Jaina saw the tell-tale wrist blades jutting out of its chest and it fell to the ground.

"'bout time you showed up" Jaina said as Brenzo uncloaked and got to work removing the restraints; Jaina sat up once she was free of the restraints and attempted to stand but ended up falling to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Brenzo knelt down next to Jaina.

"You okay?" Brenzo asked

"Yea, just recovering from the anesthetics" Jaina said shaking her head

"Cmon, get up" Brenzo said helping Jaina to her feet

"Yea, just need a sec" Jaina said leaning on the chair

"We don't have a sec, let's go" Brenzo said practically dragging her out of the room and neared the exit. Jaina stopped

"Wait, I have to get Sigma" she said running from the exit finding the Matriarch holding chamber.

Sigma hissed when she saw Jaina. "Hang on Sigma, I'll get you outta there" she said going to a console and unlocked the chains. Sigma hissed and nuzzled Jaina. "Yes, I know, you missed me, we gotta go now Sigma" Jaina said as the alarm sounded and androids came in pointing their guns at the two. Sigma hissed loudly and multiple xenomorphs that had escaped pounced on the androids butchering them, and then they left. They ran from the station and went into the forest on the planet and rested Sigma happily nuzzled Jaina when they stopped. Jaina smiled and pet her 'daughter' on the head. Jaina got up and looked around. Sigma, you should set up a nest here" Jaina said. Sigma responded by hissing to her fellow xenomorphs, and they all came including Dirge. The xenomorphs began setting up their nest, Dirge sitting next to Jaina enjoying the attention she was getting from the half human. The hive was as far as it needed to be right now. Sigma was already crating eggs from her egg sack. Jaina watched as her technical grandchildren ran out to grab prey for their younger siblings.

Jaina looked to Dirge, "Go help the others" she whispered and Dirge did as told. Then Jaina went to Sigma. "Hi sweetie, how you doing?" Jaina asked

Sigma responded by hissing and lowering her head slightly allowing Jaina to stroke her head. Jaina smiled and pet Sigma's large skull as the first drones came back with humans and other animals. Jaina watched as the prey were stuck to the walls of the new hive. Jaina yawned and looked to Sigma, "I'm going to take a nap, you be good" she said then went to one of the trees just outside the hive and went to sleep. Jaina woke up to a young girl's scream; she jumped up and went to the source of the scream. She found the girl whimpering as a face hugger came out of its egg and stood on the rim. Jaina went over to the girl, "Calm down, I'm going to get you out of here." Jaina said and began ripping the girl from the wall of hive.

When the girl was free she immediately hugged Jaina" Thank you, so much," the girl cried the face hugger climbed up on Jaina's opposite shoulder. The girl saw it and yelped. "Th-There it is" the girl said fear in her voice.

"Don't worry, she won't hurt you, not as long as you stay with me or Sigma, got it?" Jaina said "What's your name?"

The girl nodded not taking her eyes off of the face hugger, "R-Rega, why doesn't it try to…you know"

"Oh, that's because…hang on," Jaina said then looked to the face hugger" go find someone else" she said and small creature jumped off her shoulder. Jaina led Rega out of the egg chamber to her new chamber that was just created, and sat her down and sat next to her. "Well, I'm not sure how to put this…"

"What?" Rega asked wiping the leftover tears from her face

"Well, a couple years or so ago, I don't remember how fucking long ago it was, I was impregnated by a xenomorph, and well they found a way to allow me to uhh, 'give birth' to it" Jaina explained

"Like a baby?" Rega asked

"Yea, basically like a baby, anyway after Sigma was out I began to bleed out and my sister injected me with Sigma's DNA, and I blacked out and when I came to I learned my sister was dead, she was executed for refusing to help someone kill me, then I left that planet, came to this one with Brenzo and found Sigma, again" Jaina finished

"So, you're like half of one of them?" Rega asked

"Yea, the only other person I know of that got the same as me had special abilities like strength sight and agility, so far I have been unable to tap into those abilities, except for one, the ability where Sigma will follow me to the end" Jaina said

"Okay then, who is Brenzo?" Rega asked

"I'll show you, but I'm sorry to say this, but you can't go back to the city on your own, you'll be hunted now if they see you" Jaina answered

"Why?" Rega asked

"Because you're the only human close to me now" Jaina said

"Then, let's go see Brenzo," Rega said

Jaina stood and helped Rega to her feet. "How old are you Rega?" Jaina asked leading Rega out of the chamber.

"18" Rega answered.

"Well, your young for the hell you'll end up going through, anyway we have to pass by Sigma, don't freak out when you see her or she will try to kill you got it?" Jaina asked

Rega nodded as the passed by Sigma, Sigma hiss and lowered her head to Jaina and Rega; Jaina stroked Sigma and looked to Rega. "It's ok you can stroke her, she likes the attention" Rega smiled and cautiously stroked Sigma. "Ok, we gotta go Sigma, we'll be back" Jaina spoke happily and led Rega out of the hive. Jaina stopped and leaned on a tree clutching her head.

"What's wrong?" Rega asked going over to Jaina

"Ugh, forgot I hadn't eaten in a couple days" Jaina said shaking her head then got off the tree and stumbled over to Rega

Rega caught Jaina and helped her stand, "Cmon, We can get food at my place" Rega said and led Jaina to the city staying to the shadows as the sun came up. Jaina had to lean on Rega most of the way as they went to Rega's apartment. Rega sat Jaina down in one of the chairs of her kitchen and began making some food for her, and set the food on the table.

Jaina looked at the food, and grabbed a fork" Thank you" Jaina said and ate the food.

"Hey, I'm going to see if I have any clothes that may fit you," Rega said "Come down the hall to the end, that's my room, meet me there when you're done" Rega said walking to her room.

Jaina finished the food and stretched. She turned as she heard a knock at the door. "Miss Rega, open up!" a male voice called through the door. Jaina got up and hurried over to Rega's room.

"Rega, we have to go, there are marines at the door" Jaina said

"Shit, but it's about a thirty story drop" Rega said going to a window.

"Well it's either that or we get captured" Jaina said

The pounding stopped as they broke down the door. Jaina grabbed Rega and leapt out of the window. Rega clenched her eyes shut as she fell and her eyes snapped open when the fall was cut short. She looked around seeing Jaina looking around as well. "Hey Jaina, where should I drop you two off at?" a voice said in an inaudible language

"Back at the hive Brenzo" Jaina smiled and helped Rega to her feet as the shuttle flew off. The shuttle landed minutes later, and the two got out of the shuttle. Brenzo jumped out of the cockpit. "Rega, this is Brenzo"

"Hi…so you're one of the hunters?" Rega asked

"Yes," Brenzo answered using his verbal translator

"Why are you helping us?" Rega asked

"I am an exile, I have no means of the rules of my people" Brenzo stated

"Okay…" Rega said then looked to Jaina" What now?"

"We can go back to the hive, unless Brenzo needs anything else" Jaina said

Brenzo looked at them and pulled out one of the chips like the one Jaina was implanted with. Jaina stood between Rega and Brenzo, "Isn't there an easier way we can do this?" Jaina asked him.

"We could use a sedative, that may help" Brenzo said

"Fine" Jaina grumbled quietly

"What's going on?" Rega asked looking from Jaina to Brenzo

"I got a sedative" Brenzo said clenching his fist

"No, not that could hurt her Brenzo, don't even joke about that" Jaina said

"Jaina, what's going on?" Rega asked visibly scared

Jaina turned to Rega, "You have to be implanted with the chip so you can understand Brenzo otherwise it may cause problems"

"Okay then, I guess it will be painful?" Rega asked

"Yea and Brenzo suggested a sedative" Jaina said

"His fist?" Rega asked

"Yep" Jaina answered

"Well I don't really just walk around with that kind of stuff" Brenzo said

"Ugh Brenzo, don't make suggestions if you can't fulfill them" Jaina growled at him.

"Well, we should hurry, marines are coming" Brenzo said

"Rega, cmon we have to get in the hive, Brenzo, do whatever you want" Jaina said grabbing Rega by the arm leading her into the hive. Brenzo cloaked and went into the trees. The marines approached the hive spread out guns at the ready. They found the hive.

"Rega? Rega, can you hear me?" one of the marines called into the mouth of the hive, and then turned on his light and entered the hive followed by his marines. Jaina waited in Sigma's chamber, keeping her calm and holding back the queen's rage. Rega was in a side chamber just inside, and she could hear the marine call her name. She stepped to the entrance and peeked around the corner seeing the marines approach. The marine called for her again, and she stepped out. The marine that had called for her stopped. "Rega?"

"Yea, it's me dad" Rega said as another marine scanned her.

"She's clean sir" the marine reported and took up a defensive position

Rega's father hugged his daughter. "Rega, what happened?"

"I was walking home when one of those bug things grabbed me, and the next thing I knew was a face hugger was right in front of me, but Jaina helped me" Rega explained

"Jaina?" Rega's father asked breaking the hug

"That would be me, Sergeant Jaina, or was Sergeant Jaina, now I'm just Jaina" Jaina said walking up to the group from behind Rega.

The marines looked at her and one walked over to scan her. "Don't even bother with the stuff I've been injected with that thing'll explode" Jaina said and the marine backed off rifle pointed at her.

"Dad, this is Jaina, Jaina this is my dad" Rega said

"Nice to meet you sergeant, thank you for keeping my girl alive" Rega's father said gratefully.

"Sir, we got movement" one of the marines radioed

"Where?" Rega's father asked

"Outside the hive" the marine said

"What's the matter, Major?" Jaina asked seeing his rank

"We got movement outside the hive, Rega we got to go" the Major said

"Ok," Rega said following her father as he led the group out of the hive where a considerable amount of androids waited for them.

"Shit…" Jaina said backing away back into the hive

"Hold it" one of the androids ordered to Jaina and she stopped

"What is the meaning of this?" the major asked looking around staying between the androids and his daughter

"Jaina is wanted for vital research" one of the androids said

"Yea, but not the kind I like" Jaina said

"Why wasn't I told of this when we came here?" the major asked

"Because, we also require your daughter, major" the android said

"Wha-why?" the major asked confused

"Because I'm the only human close to her…" Rega said and looked to Jaina

"But why would that have to do with anything?" the major asked

"Just hand them both over, it'll be easier on you and them" the android said

"No, you can't have my daughter or her friend" the major said defiantly and received the butt of the android's rifle to his gut.

"Dad" Rega cried going to her father's side and was grabbed by the android. "Dad help!" Rega cried as she struggled against the android's grip as another android pointed a rifle at the major.

Jaina looked at Rega then to the android in front of her; she grabbed the rifle and turned away from her as it fired, and then kicked it causing it to drop the gun as it fell to the ground. Jaina pointed the rifle at the android holding Rega and fired. The rounds entered the android's skull and it fell over taking the girl with it. Jaina looked to the other androids and dropped the rifle. "I'll go, only if you leave Rega here"

One android grabbed the rifle and hit Jaina in the gut with it, causing her to go to her hands and knees where she was kicked to the ground and cuffed. Jaina was brought to her feet as a dropship landed and the hatch opened. The androids brought her on board the ship and restrained her in one of the seats. Jaina watched as the androids filed in taking Rega with them, and forced her into a seat. She was cuffed like Jaina and was in the seat just across from her. The dropship took off leaving the marines at the mercy of a now, very pissed off queen.

The dropship landed and the two were brought out of the transport and put into their 'rooms'. Jaina was strapped into a chair that was anchored to the ground. She looked around as a monitor came out of the ceiling in front of her. The monitor turned on showing Rega strapped onto a table as a scientist brought out a clear container, inside was a face hugger. Rega was visibly shaking and began pleading with the scientists not to put that on her. "Oh, we won't if Jaina cooperates" one of the scientists said a devilish grin on his face as he looked at the camera.

"You're going to use me?" Rega asked pulling on the restraints

Jaina sighed and looked seeing another camera watching how she'd react. An android entered the room Jaina was in as the monitor moved to the side. "Well then we mainly need to know if we could use your help" the android said

"With what?" Jaina asked looking at the ground in front of her

"We are going to send you to the xenomorph home world, where you and your…'daughter' will become dominant" the android said

"So you can get on planet and kill them, yea fuck no" Jaina said

"Are you sure, young Rega may want you to reconsider…" the android said gesturing to the monitor. One of the scientists grabbed the face hugger and pulled it out of the container and began moving toward the struggling girl.

"What else do you want from me?" Jaina asked

"Your DNA could help" the android said

"Can't have that either" Jaina said looking up at the android

"You don't have a choice" the android said

Jaina turned back to the monitor as the face hugger attached to Rega and the girl passed out. Jaina looked to the android as it left. She sobbed quietly to herself. Minutes later, the door to Jaina's room opened, but no one entered the room and the door shut. Jaina's restraints were removed. "We need to save Rega" she said as Brenzo helped her to her feet. Brenzo led her out of the room, and into Rega's room. Jaina went and began removing the cuffs and shook Rega gently to wake her up.

"Jaina, thank goodness you came" Rega said sitting up

"I know, Rega we gotta leave now" Jaina said helping Rega off the table and Brenzo led the two out of the research station basically undetected.

When they reached the hive Rega groaned in pain and grabbed her chest. Brenzo pointed one of his plasma casters at Rega. "No, you didn't shoot me your not shooting her, Brenzo I know how to do this" Jaina said and brought Rega inside one of the chambers and helped Rega lie down. Jaina then helped deliver the small creature as if it were a human child. Rega passed out during the operation. "Well she has no internal bleeding" Jaina said as the small creature slithered off into a corner of the chamber. Rega came to groaning in pain. "Calm down, it'll go away in the time to come" Jaina said helping her friend to her feet. Rega looked over as the cocoon of what was in her opened revealing it as a warrior-class xenomorph. It walked over to Rega and nuzzled her showing that it would follow her. A face hugger entered the chamber and made its way over in front of Rega and leapt toward her face. Jaina grabbed it by the tail stopping the leap inches from Rega and Jaina looked at the small creature as it coiled around her arm and climbed onto her shoulder.

_The planet was slowly taken over by the Xenomorphs with Jaina and Rega at the head. Brenzo left the planet and went back to his people and was considered a hero for finding and creating a new hunting ground for his people. His banishment was forgiven and he now returns to his seat among the elders._


End file.
